This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The VIPER tool set contains a number analysis tools that have been developed over the past few years to analyze virus structures particularly in an automatic fashion, which also can be employed for the analysis of multimeric proteins. The objective of this project is to organize the VIPER toolset for distribution on the same lines as the MMTSB Tool Set.